thelostsoldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarura Kuharu
Sarura Kuharu is a Shinobi, a Genin of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. He is a member of Team Meidashi, teamed with Meidashi and Kinoa Sangetsu. Appearance Sarura has a lean build and fair skin with stark white hair falling neatly to the bottom of his neck, his bangs parted to the sides of his face. He wears a light-blue sleeveless shirt with dark-blue jeans. He has his Hidden Waterfall Headband tied loosely around his neck. Personality Sarura is very blunt and harsh, dryly insulting his teammates over trivial matters. It has been implied by his teammate Kinoa that he does not take jokes well. He is also described to be highly narcissistic and thinking himself to be above his peers. He feels he should not have to take part in Shinobi tradition, such as participating in the Chunin Selection Exams. He believes that he should be the leader of the Hidden Waterfall. Sarura is exceedingly malicious, showing absolutely no remorse for his cruel and sadistic actions in the battlefield. After killing Natsuhi Kamero, Sarura took cynical pleasure out of the situation. Upon backlash from many spectators who witnessed the murder, Sarura is amused, soaking in the attention and goading Amachi into a fight. Abilities Sarura's abilities are held in high regard, not the least of which by Sarura himself. He is highly proficient in Water Style Jutsu, being able to utilize it for a variety of different purposes. He uses Water Style: Water Piercing Bullet for his base attack, which also creates a source of water for him to use in other techniques. Sarura is an expert swordsman. He uses Hidden Waterfall Style: Water Slicing Blade to create a sword entirely out of water. He can use this to the efficiency of a normal blade, proving quite capable in its use. Sarura's most powerful Jutsu is the Water Style: Water Dragon Missile, which he can use to send a powerful stream of water crashing into his target. Sarura's final move involves trapping a target with the Water Prison Jutsu, and then using Water Style Ninja Art: Implosion to instantly kill them by crushing and disfiguring their entire body. Story Season One Sarura participates in the Season One Chunin Selection Exams along with the other members of Team Meidashi. During the Second Exam, Team Meidashi journeys through the Forest of Death. Kinoa comments on not having to do any fighting and being able to relax, which Sarura berates him for. Kinoa facetiously tells Sarura he will teach him how to take a joke, but Sarura brushes this off. Their team passes the Exam, being the last to do so, and they must now participate in a Preliminary Exam comprising of one-on-one battles to determine who will proceed to the Third Exam. Kinoa participates in the first battle against Shino Aburame, and the spectators observe from a balcony lining the arena while the two fight. In the fourth battle, Sarura is paired against Natsuhi Kamero. The two fight, and after several intense exchanges that end in a stalemate, both combatants conjure swords to assist them. They battle fiercely, and after both combatants sustain serious injury, Natsuhi runs Sarura through the torso with his sword. However, Sarura traps him with Water Prison Jutsu and uses Water Style Ninja Art: Implosion to deal a fatal blow to the Leaf Shinobi. As Natsuhi lies broken and dead on the arena floor, Sarura says to Genma Shiranui that he has won the match. As Genma is about to announce him as the winner, Amachi intervenes and states that Sarura should not be able to get away with the murder. Genma states that fatal force is permitted, and several spectators express distaste towards Sarura. Amachi intends to fight Sarura but is stopped by Rock Lee, and finally Amachi returns to the audience. Sarura, amused at the attention, is declared the winner of the fight. Category:Character Category:OC